Possession
by BokuraNoLoveStyle
Summary: A doll, that's what he is, but what happens when he really has no control of his strings? Will Tsuzuki be able to cut the strings and free the one thing in his life that he treasures most?TsuHis,slight TatWat , slight MurHis.Rated M for later chapters
1. Break is Over

**BokuraNoLoveStyle:** Oh my goodness…is Bokura back from the dead? I think she sure is! Haha hello everyone! Sorry for the long break of mine that seemed to stretch for months, with very little progress on any story! But I am back and I'm going to try my best to keep up with it all. I don't want to disappoint anyone! And yess I know it's a new story for a different anime than what I have…I'm sorry! But you might like this so I do hope you enjoy! Oh isn't it ironic how I update on my birthday??

_Happy Birthday to me!_ Haha somebody should make me a Renji story with me as his love (sigh) Well here's your disclaimer! I do NOT own Yami No Matsuei…Yoko Matsushita does …(though I think she should give it to me since she's not making any progress on the dang story….GRR! I need to know what happens and if Tsuzuki and Hisoka will ever get together in the series!) BTW! Be warned for some sadistical things up ahead!

* * *

**Possession**

Death seemed eerily quiet lately , from what the co-workers in the summons department in Meifu could describe. Sure there was the usual old lady getting lost by watching her kids and not thinking to pass on and set the world straight, or maybe the rare child that didn't want to leave his family, but for three months now, nothing "exciting" was happening. Of course, none of the death gods could really complain. Three months free of any crazy, sadistic doctors was well admired, but they couldn't help but start to feel a bit of anxiety pull at their insides. Something was bound to happen sooner or later…

An empathic, emerald eyed teen made his way towards the meeting room where him and his partner would find out their next mission. His nerves were playing with his mind as his palms could not stop sweating. 'Get a hold of yourself….it's probably just another person who died of old age or something…' But even as his thoughts tried to pursue him…a part of his mind couldn't help but play over the scorching, yet so cold flames in Kyoto. 'The ones that almost took him away….'

Yes, Kurosaki Hisoka , the cold-hearted boy who died at the age of sixteen due to a curse that an evil angel ….no a demon, had set on him in the moments of his rape, had seemed to open his closed bars that cascaded upon his heart towards a purple iris man. But hell would freeze before he ever voiced his feelings, yet it seemed hell was getting colder since Hisoka wasn't sure how much inner turmoil he could take from his and his partner's emotions.

"NEH! SOKA-CHAN!!" A childish tone caught the boy into a mid-halt. Yes, that would be his partner running towards him out of breath due to his tardiness.

"….." Hisoka turned his frail body around and kept walking towards the opened door that was just a few feet away.

"Phew….aww 'Soka, you should have woken me up…" an inu-Tsuzuki stared at his partner , his dog ears drooping to the sides.

"Baka….come on…" Tsuzuki looked in the eyes of beauty and a smile showed on his face. He could never frown when he saw those eyes of his longest partner. Most people had turned him down after a few weeks…or days. Some couldn't stand his hyperactivity , laziness , or in the case of their secretary , Tatsumi, his depression. But he chose after Tatsumi to hide behind a mask and yet after awhile he couldn't use that façade any longer with Hisoka. He let him know how he felt…well he still had his secrets and his fits of depression.

"Hai…"

As the door closed , old aged, golden, and blue eyes stared at the two. The one with blue eyes spoke first.

"Ah, glad to see you two finally made it."

Hisoka nodded his head in acknowledgement as Tsuzuki had tears welled up in his large eyes. "Gomen Tatsumi-san…."

"Ah don't apologize you were only a minute or so late, Bon! Tatsumi here is just stingy. Neh, mister secretary of darkness?" The long blonde hair of the scientist shone in the light as he gave a playful smirk to the master of shadows.A cold glare was sent his way through the clear glasses of the blue-eyed shinigami. "Uh…gomen?"

A sigh was heard and the secretary quickly gave Hisoka a copy of the files they were revising. "Your next mission won't be as easy as you have had these past few months…."

'I should have figured….' Hisoka squirmed in his seat and through the corners of Tsuzuki's eyes he could see how Hisoka felt uncomfortable but it was quickly gone within a blink of an eye.

"I am sorry to inform you of the location, but if it were not for Enma-Daioh's direct orders of you two going on this case I would have left it to Watari…" He quickly took a glance at the worried expression in the usual carefree eyes of the mad scientist.

"..Kyoto…." Hisoka breathed, as if his thoughts accidentally made its way out of his mouth.

"…Yes…."

Pale hands turned into fists and teeth clamped together so he could not voice how he felt about that damned Enma-Daioh. 'Dammit! How dare they send us on a mission in that rotten city after just a few months of that incident!' Images flashed in Hisoka's mind of flames dancing their way across the room, trying to get Tsuzuki to join in their finale that would bring his second death, but Hisoka had interrupted their waltz by taking the older man in his arms. _Live for me! _

A warm hand that brought comfort into Hisoka's system clamped upon his. His gaze shifted to find careful eyes lingering upon his and a soft, reassuring smile from Tsuzuki showed him that they needed to do this, and whatever happens he wouldn't break his promise. 'Forever, we'll be there for one another….forever.'A quick nod from Hisoka affirmed the acceptance of this mission.

"What do we know?"

* * *

**BokuraNoLoveStyle:** OKAY! So that's the first chapter! And yes I know what I want to happen so I won't give up on this story anytime soon! It will be multi-chaptered yay! 'Cuz we don't have much of that anymore of these two lovebirds! Anyway Review and I will update! Trust me I think you will enjoy it (wink)


	2. Puppet Strings

**Bokura:** Wow what is up with me and not updating? Seriously? And I totally lost my idea of this , but I still have some clue as to what I am doing…I think… Ugh I apologize dearly… I hope I haven't lost touch with this series.. I've been overly obsessed with reading Akuroku fics at the moment for some reason or another. I am not sure myself as to why that is but ooo I was listening to the radio and I heard this chorus that reminded me of them so much called 'Already There' by Lonestar I think. And the chorus matched so well I think anyway. Go listen to it to see what I mean and ignore the rest of the parts just focus on the chorus. Go do it…now I say!

Anywaysssss…..I do not own this show sad yes, but just think now you can wait forever for any other manga thanks to me not owning it….

* * *

**Possession**

"It says here that each victim has ripped skin on their backs, each place prominently parallel to one another and both marks are found underneath the clavicle…." Hisoka pointed out as he continuously flipped through the pictures of the bloody mess , each one as bad as the other.

"Yes… and though I hate to ask…what else could that remind you of?" Tatsumi asked , his hands folded in front of his face as he cautiously glanced at the empathic boy.

"……..th-that can't be…."

"What is it Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked ,worry present in his voice. He looked at the now shaking body of his partner.

"Puppet….the placing of each mark is where puppet strings would be….."He dropped the pictures on the table, far from his sight that would permanently remain in his memories.

"I'm sorry for that Hisoka, but…"

"But you think it is a calling for me , right?"

Tatsumi gave a quick nod of the head. "Yes, and since it is Muraki you are more than likely dealing with…. Enma-Daioh sees fit that you both go. Personally, I see it as a sick thing to do and if I could I would entrust this mission upon myself. Nonetheless, he has decided to give me a mission of my own, but I refuse to not help with this. Watari, too , has stated he will be helping you along."

" This isn't right… why is he doing this to us? To Hisoka? Did he even see those pictures? Does he know what he's putting us up against?" Tsuzuki chimed in, knuckles white as his hands remain in a tight fist.

"I know Tsuzuki, I know. I'm not sure what he is trying to do, but rest assured I will find a way to get you away from this unscathed."

"……when do we leave?" Hisoka asked quietly as he put the photos face down back into the folder.

"As soon as you can…"

Hisoka quietly got up and headed for the door. Tsuzuki got up after him and headed to the now empty doorway. "Tatsumi, you better tell Enma-Daioh, should anything happen to Hisoka… he better watch his every move." With that he followed quickly after Hisoka.

A sigh was heard from Tatsumi and Watari made his way over and sat his hand against his shoulder. "It's not your fault you know."

"Somehow, I feel like it is…."

Warm arms wrapped around the tense shoulders of the brunette, and he let his head fall back upon those shoulders that helped ease the guilt.

* * *

Tsuzuki softly made his way into Hisoka's bedroom where he found the teen looking through his drawers for things he would need for this trip. He sat down next to the duffel bag that had Hisoka's laptop and a few clothes already packed. Purple eyes looked at the tense figure ahead of them that stopped moving and seemed like it decided to travel to an unseen world.

" 'Soka?" He crept off the bed and towards the figure that just stood there. " You can talk to me you know…." Arms encircled the small waist in front of them.

"T-tsuzuki…I…" Broken words escaped the chapped lips.

"I'm here for you 'Soka…..never forget that. I'll be here, and I'll protect you from Muraki. I won't let him touch you, not while I'm here."

Cold hands grasped at the warm ones that were wrapping him in its shelter. '_But what if you can't Tsuzuki? What if he gets you too? I don't want that to happen._'

* * *

A pale , silver haired man all dressed in white followed the trails of darkness throughout the streets of Kyoto. The white caught the moonlight with a mysterious gleam that attracted a young woman towards the magnificent angel. Blonde hair swept throughout the night as screams could be heard in the distance, causing the flock of birds to fly throughout the now red moon. A silver gleam came across the angel's lips as red now covered the delectable lips that formed a smirk. Pure white stepped over the now devastated body of the blonde woman and skin was ripped where angel's wings would appear.

"Don't worry my dear, you played a rather important role in this delightful game of mine." An evil laugh escaped his lips and he glanced at the cherry blossoms that flew around his body. "Soon my puppet, very soon you will be mine, body and soul."

* * *

**Bokura: **I'm sorry this chapter is uber short , but I really don't wanna put everything into one chapter! Where is the fun in that? So I will do my best to update, I really will now that I'm sorta in the process of doing this again! So you know what I've noticed? There are a lot of mary-sues nowadays….sad isn't it? Oh well, the more reviews and helpful hints of how to improve the quicker I will give you an update!


End file.
